1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are variously used. Also, as the display apparatuses have evolved to have a small thickness and a light weight, a usage range of the display apparatuses has become wider.
In particular, recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses.
The thin display apparatus has a plurality of various films. However, when an external force is applied to the thin display apparatus, or due to a process condition during the manufacture of the thin display apparatus, the various films may be damaged or may serve as a path of crack propagation.
In particular, when display apparatuses are formed from one mother substrate, the manufacturing process may include a process of cutting the mother substrate so as to separate the display apparatuses from each other.
During the cutting process, a crack may occur in the films of the display apparatus, and the films may serve as a path of crack propagation.
Accordingly, durability of the display apparatus may be affected.